Don't Ignore the Small Stufful!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Don't Ignore the Small Stufful in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: Ash Ketchum: Professor Kukui: - Emerl: - (Mark EVO began looking at his keyblade.) Mark EVO: Wow, I still can't believe I'm a Keyblade Welder. Philmac: Congratulation buddy! Mark EVO: Thanks. Philmac: And thanks for saving me from being executed. Mark EVO: No problem, we can't just let you get killed. - N.A.N.O.: Hey, Philmac... how are you holding up? Philmac: Well.... my body is still kinda sore and my injuries are recovering, but I'll be okay. N.A.N.O.: Don't push yourself too hard. Philmac: Sorry. Emerl: It's okay Philmac. Mark EVO: Still, you need to be more careful. You've been very badly injured when we defeated you really hard and almost got yourself killed by Terios, Ghidorah and Quintessa. Just take it easy, okay? Philmac: Okay... Goku: And don't worry. We'll protect you, if some bad guys came trying to harm you. Philmac: Thanks Goku. - - - - - Philmac: I'll fly there. (Philmac jumps to use his rocket-jets to fly, but get faceplanted in the ground.) Mark EVO: Philmac, you can't fly anymore! Remember? Philmac: (Feeling depressed) Ah man... - - - Lillie: - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Don't Ignore the Small Stufful! Professor Burnet: Ash Ketchum: - - - (Philmac blushes but looks away.) Lillie: You're okay Philmac? Philmac: (Blushing a little) Y-Yeah... Ellie: '''What's wrong Philmac you okay? '''Philmac: Y-Yeah... - - (Suddenly the egg hatches) Connie: Guys look the egg is hatching! All Heroes: Whoa! Lillie: Is that? (Baby Godzilla roars) (The heroes are surprised) Mark EVO & N.A.NO.: Wow! Philmac: That was unexpected. Jerry Lewis: Oh my! Sam Oh my gosh! Double-D: Good lord! Chomper: Tai Kamiya: Agumon: Ash Ketchum: Whoa! It's a baby Godzilla! All Heroes: What!? Emerl: That thing is a baby Godzilla?! Steven Universe: Aw he so cute. Squidward Tentacles: Littlefoot: He doesn't look so dangerous. It's all right, we won't hurt you. Kagome Higurashi: We're good guys. (Baby Godzilla looked at Kagome and imprinted on her, thinking she his mom) - - Rika Nonaka: What's the matter with that baby anyway? Amy Rose: Isn't it obvious? He thinks Kagome is his mom. Shippo: Kagome is Baby Godzilla's mom? Cera: Guess so. Guilmon: Takato Matsuki: Hey there. (Baby Godzilla Ash Ketchum: - (Everyone is existed to go but Philmac gets a little worried.) Mark EVO: What's wrong? Philmac: (Feeling worried) Are you sure it's okay to go there? Your mother might still be mad at me for what I've done.... Lillie: I'm pretty sure. Philmac: Okay... Ash Ketchum: That's a spirit Philmac. Philmac: (Sighs) Chuck: And besides nothing bad is going happening to you we promise. Philmac: Yeah, that's what they all say... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: (Getting nervous) Hey guys..... it's been a while..... (Faba looked at Philmac and was shock) Faba: You! You're that maniac from before! Philmac: You! You're the guy that was trying to control Nebby! - Philmac: Well I could have got you until Team Robot and friends arrived to stop the both of us! Faba: Philmac: - - - Philmac: Yeah... (Chuckle nervously) Emerl: Philmac, what's a matter? Philmac: (Whispers) Haven't I tell you before? Lusamine might still be mad at me for trying to kill her when she became a Ultra-Jellyfish like.... thing.... You know what I mean. Lillie: Don't worry Philmac she will forgive you. Philmac: (Whispers) I really doubt that... (Sighs) And I really doubt that Gladion would forgive me either... Mark EVO: Philmac there's nothing to fear, I hope Gladion will forgive you too someday as well. Emerl: Mark's right Philmac, he'll forgive you someday just wait and see. Philmac: (Sighs) Let's hope so... - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: Those pictures do look amazing... Huh? (Philmac sees pictures of himself attacking our heroes and pictures of Nemesis the Unknown.) Philmac: (Gasps, hiding behind the couch) WHY?! Why did you guys have pictures of my misdeeds and mistakes?! Mark EVO: Philmac, are you okay? Philmac: No, I'm NOT okay... Emerl: Oh it must be a photographer take pictures N.A.N.O.: We should have known. Yoshi: We're so sorry Philmac. Mark EVO: Yeah, sorry Philmac Philmac: (Sighs) It's fine... Besides, everyone already knows what I've done. G-Merl: Philmac... Emerl: Philmac, that was the old you when you have cyan eyes, so we turn old you into new you. Mark EVO: Yeah, but Lillie is the one who made you pure and she gave you a really nice hug as a sign of forgiveness. G-merl: Yes you got a good point. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, Lillie save your life. Philmac: (Looks at Lillie) Well... yeah... she did. (Blushing while smiling) N.A.N.O.: Are you blushing? Philmac: (Surprised) NO! Red: N.A.N.O. stop tensing Philmac please. N.A.N.O.: Sorry. Philmac: (Embarrassed) It's fine... Sid: Don't worry Philmac your secret is safe. (Philmac's face turn red and gets more embarrassed.) Eugene Krabs: Let's keep your eyes on Pokemon if the villians are gotta steal or caught it so be prepare. Philmac: Right, let's just go... Nigel Uno: Optimus Primal: - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Whimsicott! (Back to the show) - Tommy Himi: Cheetor: - - - (Philmac looking at our heroes playing with Ditto) Philmac: ... (Philmac begin to remember everything his done the past) Philmac: It's just like back then... - - - - Philmac: (Feeling very guilty) Uh... (Philmac begin to remember what Lillie said to him) Lillie (V.O.): '''No Philmac, ''you're ''the one who's blind! You're so consumed by your distrust towards my friends and obsession of being so overprotective of me, you see what you only wanted to see! ( '''Philmac: (Feeling very guilty) Thanks... but no.... Lillie: What's wrong Philmac? Philmac: It's.... nothing... ( - - - - Philmac: This is where I attacked Mothra... Littlefoot: Emerl: Philmac: ... - - - Emerl: Are you okay Philmac? Philmac: (Feeling very ashame and guilty) It's fine... just don't sorry about me, I'll.... I'll be in the lake... (Philmac sits on the ground and stares at the lake.) Philmac: ... ( - N.A.N.O.: Man, he's really depressed... Mark EVO.: He still can't get over what he's done in past. Gmerl: Philmac really thinks he blames himself for everything. - (Lillie feels really bad for Philmac.) Lillie: Poor Philmac. Mark EVO: (Whispers) Hey, can someone cheer up Philmac? Emerl: Don't worry Mark EVO leave it to me. Mark EVO: How are you gonna do that? Emerl: We gonna sing for him to cheer him up. Mark EVO: Okay... Hold on, what? ( - - Philmac: Yeah? - - - - Philmac: - - Ali: (Song starts) Ali It'll takes all sorts to make a day Short and tall sorts, large and small sorts - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (the song ends) - - - - Philmac: Wow. (Giggles) Anyway, thanks guys for cheer me up. Emerl: Your welcome Philmac. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: Team Rocket, again?! Mark EVO: Don't you guys have something better to do than stealing Pokemon?! - - Jessie: James: Megatron (Predacon): It'll never stop. No! - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: (Pulls his sword and shield) I maybe powerless, but I can still kick your butt! (Then he saw Stufful are with Team Rocket.) Philmac: Stufful, what are you doing? Get away from them! Mark EVO: They are the bad guys they're going to steal Pokemon! Ducky: Don't go near with Team Rocket and the villians. Oh no no no no! (But Stufful Mark EVO: - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Bewear appear) Philmac: Umm... Emerl. Who's that Pokemon?! Emerl: It's Bewear! Philmac: - - (Bewear saw Stufful - - - - - - Team Rocket and the villians: We're off with a new blast! - Philmac: That's a new one. Normally they say "We're blasting off again!" when we use one of our finishing moves. Manny: Welcome to our world. - Wicke: - All Heroes: Whaaaaaaaaaat?! Amethyst: Stufful's mother and his evolved form was actually Bewear. Garnet: That would explains a lot. Mark EVO: I agree. Emerl: Yeah! Philmac: I did not see that coming. Joe Kido: Neither do we. Mark EVO: (Whispers) Philmac, I think it's time for you to talk to her now. Philmac: Okay... (Deep breath) Lusamine. Lusamine: Hm? (Everyone sees Philmac Emerl: Philmac? Littlefoot: What's he doing? Lillie: He's talking to my mother. Philmac: ... Lusamine: What is it, Philmac? Philmac: (Gets down on his knees and bows down) I'm sorry Lusamine for everything I've done! (Everyone gasps and surprised after what Philmac said.) Philmac: Few weeks ago... I tried to kill you, tried to hurt your daughter and son, threatening Ash, Team Robot and friends countless times, and almost destroyed Alola by teaming up with the Matori Matrix, the D-Reaper and King Ghidorah... I blame myself for everything and I'm sorry. You can hate me as much as you want and I'll accept any punishment you give me. But still.... Please forgive me for what I did to you, your children, the heroes and everyone in Alola.... Mark EVO: (Surprised) Wow. N.A.N.O.: That was nice of him to say those words, But how will Lusamine respond to that? (Lusamine walk towards Philmac) Lusamine: Philmac... Philmac: ... Lusamine: I accept your apology. Philmac: Huh, but why? What I've done was unforgivable and hurtful much worse than Faba did, why did you forgive me? Lusamine: Because - (All heroes are happy) - - - - - - Mark EVO: I know Philmac can be forgiving! Emerl: - - - - - - (Philmac apologize to Wicke.) Philmac: Sorry for all the trouble I did. Wicke: It's okay. - - - Philmac: You... (Philmac walking towards Faba.) Mark EVO: Philmac don't, he's not worth it. Gmerl: Lillie: ''' '''Ash Ketchum: - - Philmac: Faba... (Deep breath) I'm not gonna stay mad at you because of what you did Lillie long time ago. So I'm little you off the hook just this once. Faba: Phew, that's good to hear. Philmac: But.... (Grabs Faba by the shirt) I'm giving you a warning... If you ever pull another irresponsible stunt to Lillie, Gladion or my friends again... (His eyes began to glow blue) Then I'll be far worse than Vegeta or Piccolo or any other angry guys on Emerl's team... Do I make myself clear...? Faba: (Scared) Yes Philmac, loud and clear as crystal. (Philmac let's Faba go.) Philmac: (Smiles with his eyes close) Good. Mark EVO: Yikes...! Rigby: His calm voice makes him scarier than Benson's anger. Mordecai: Yeah me too. Skips: - - (Philmac looks at Emerl, Ash and Lillie.) Philmac: (Bowing down) Again, I'm sorry for everything. Ash Ketchum: It's okay Philmac we forgive you. Emerl: Apology accepted. Mark EVO: Let the past be the past, - Philmac: And Lillie, I will apologize to your brother as well... Lillie: I know you will Philmac and he will forgive you too someday. Philmac: Thanks.... (Blushing) - - (Philmac Philmac: It's nothing... (Blushing) - - - Philmac: By the way, Mark EVO? Mark EVO: What? (Philmac immediately power kick Mark in the gut and he fell on the floor) (All heroes gasped) Ash Ketchum: '''Philmac what did you do that for? '''Philmac: For being a jerk while I was gone! They told me Mark kicked Emerl. Mark EVO: Okay I deserve that. Emerl: Good one Philmac. (Philmac immediately punched N.A.N.O. In the face and he fell on the floor) N.A.N.O.: Ow! Mark EVO: What was that for? Philmac: You were in on it as well! You two need to stop being jerks to these guys, especially Emerl! - - Philmac: And as for you Emerl....! - - Ash Ketchum: Philmac, Please don't hurt-- (Philmac gives Emerl a stress ball and put a happy face sticker on his left cheek) Philmac: Stay positive... Emerl: Huh...? Okay thanks Philmac. - - - Ash Ketchum: You're welcome to stay with us. (Baby Godzilla squeals) Sid: (smile) I knew you agree. Kagome Higurashi: Welcome to our family Baby Godzilla. Inuyasha: Narrator: - - - Narrator: As the journey continues. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts